


Stay With Me

by timaeusTestified



Series: Frostiron fics [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Prostitution, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been gone for a while, but what happens when Tony finds him being a prostitute on a street corner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Tony was wandering around downtown when it started raining, it's been two months since he had seen or heard from Loki. He takes cover under the awning of a nearby building. He turns when he's tapped on the shoulder to come face to face with Loki, well, it could have been Loki, if it weren't for the strange clothing, messy hair and almost skeletal figure.   
Tony almost chokes on his own air. "Loki?" He says before the other could say anything.   
"Oh, Anthony. I didn't realize it was you.."   
"What are you doing here? Why are you wearing that- where have you been?!" Tony asks as he texts Haply to come pick them up.   
"Its none of your concern." Loki says bitterly.   
"Bullshit, Happys going to be here soon- at least come back so we can talk."   
Loki sighs. "Fine."  
Back at the tower, Loki explains everything. How he left because of Tony's sleeping around, how he needed some way to make money, how he became a prostitute-and how deliciously ironic that was- how he hadn't been able to eat or sleep much for a while now, and how much he missed having Tony beside him at night. Tony takes in the information carefully and after he makes coffee for both of them and orders a pizza he wraps his arms tightly around the other.   
"I.. I'm so sorry, Lokes.." guilt settling in and curling around his core. Loki returns the embrace and shakes his head. "It was my choice to leave." Loki says simply. "But.. unless you want me to go, I would very much like to stay.." he says quietly, almost whispering.   
"Please, please stay. I've missed you." Tony smiles. "You can stay with me in my room or one of the guest rooms, or anyw-"   
Loki cuts him off by kissing him lightly. "Our room." He says with a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
